EL CONEJO carmesi y el OGRO AZUL
by lavi-chan de Uzumaki
Summary: una historia es narrada por Lavi en la habitacion de Kanda, un pequeño conejito que no puede amar, un ogro malhumorado y un hechizo de por medio... mmm no sirvo para hacer summays mejor pasen y lean.


Hola aquí reportándome de nueva cuenta dándome una escapada entre trabajos y exámenes, en esta ocasión les comparto un Lavanda (suena gracioso), la verdad es que definitivamente prefiero el Laven, pero lo hice para mi amiga Maka-chan y me gusto como quedó, bueno sin más lean y disfruten.

Declaimer: -man y sus personajes no me pertenecen hago esto por pura diversión.

* * *

-Había una vez un lindo y tierno conejito, pero lo peculiar de este personaje era su hermoso pelaje carmesí lo cual lo hacia muy diferente a los demás conejos blancos, negros e incluso cafés, pero pese a esto el conejito vivía feliz sonriéndole a la vida, pero todo se complico el día que se enamoro de un tierno conejo blanco como la nieve sin embargo su familia se opuso a su relación ya que él no podía amar ni ser amado, él era diferente a los demás, ÈL NO ERA PARTE DE ELLOS, esto hizo entristecer al pobre conejo ¿Por qué no era como los demás conejos? ¿Acaso no era también un conejo? ¿Era acaso que el no poseía un corazón como los demás?, al no recibir ninguna respuesta el desdichado conejito huyo al bosque y ahí fue donde encontró el hogar de un Ogro malhumorado, ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que huyo de casa se encontraba hambriento, sediento y cansado, no resistió mas y cayó ante la puerta del Ogro, este ultimo al salir de su hogar se percato de la presencia de la pequeña visita, lo tomo en brazos y lo llevo adentro de su casa y lo puso sobre su cama, salió ya que tenia que ir a recolectar comida, pero antes de irse le dejo al conejo un par de zanahorias y un poco de agua para cuando su visitante comiera.

Al despertar el conejo se sorprendió estar adentro de la casa del Ogro y además le había dejado comida, los humanos hablaban de aquel monstruo azul era amargado y cruel ya que si alguien llegaba a acercarse a la casa del Ogro azul era atravesado inmediatamente por su espada, incluso los demás conejos le temían nuevas preguntas se formulaban en su mente ¿Por qué lo habría recogido?, lo pensó un poco y descarto la idea de que le quisiera comer ya que si fuera eso probablemente estaría muerto o al menos enjaulado… pensaba en eso cuando se escucho el sonido de la puerta al abrirse, el pequeño conejo se asusto y se oculto bajo una almohada, pero al darse cuenta de que era el ogro quien había entrado salió de su escondite y se dio cuenta de que su salvador era… atractivo a pesar de ser un ogro, la creatura azul era alta, vestía un pantalón holgado en color blanco y una playera en color negra con manga larga, sus ojos profundamente negros, unos colmillos sobresalían de su boca haciéndolo lucir malo, su cabello era largo, le llegaba debajo de la cintura, brillante y sedoso amarrado en una coleta, su cuerpo era musculoso pero fino, su espalda amplia, su cintura estrecha, en las manos poseía unas largas garras azules; el conejo se acerco sin miedo, ¿era posible que se hubiese enamorado del ogro?, el huésped no lo sabía, pero quería quedarse con él.

-"el color de tu pelaje me gusta"-decía el anfitrión perdiendo su mirada en su invitado con un tono melancólica –"es un color cálido, pareciera que esta ardiendo, tal vez tú puedas darme el calor que necesita mi corazón"-el ogro tomo al conejo y lo abrazo, en ese instante ambas creaturas se transformaron, el ogro cambio para ser un humano, su rostro se hizo angelical desaparecieron los colmillos y las garras, su cabello conservo su color negro azulado y su largo pero ahora caía sobre su rostro un fleco, sus ropas también cambiaron sus pantalones ahora eran negros y un poco mas ajustados, en cuanto a su playera ya no tenia mangas y se le ajustaba a su bien trabajado cuerpo. El conejo se transformo en un lindo y sexy joven pelirrojo con un parche en el ojo derecho en el otro poseía una hermosa pupila verde, más alto y de complexión mas gruesa que la del ogro, vestido con un pantalón negro ajustado, una playera verde oscuro y una bufanda negra.

Ambos chicos se quedaron atónitos ¿Qué era lo que les había sucedido?, y fue entonces cuando el conejo recordó, todo había sido culpa de una malvada bruja que alguna vez estuvo enamorada de él pero como no tenía ojos más que para su amado la bruja celosa le lanzo un hechizo a ambos, y para evitar que su hechizo se rompiera, transformo al pelirrojo en un pequeño conejo rojo condenado a no ser amado, y en cuanto al pelinegro lo convirtió en ogro creándole una fama de malhumorado ante los humanos y también ante los conejos; de eso ya hacia 8 años, pero aun así el amor prevaleció y triunfo y debido al contacto entre ambos deshizo el encanto. Y desde entonces ambos chicos fueron felices para siempre.

FIN- termino de narrar Lavi sonriendo -¿quieres saber el nombre del ogro?- cuestiono el bookman sosteniendo la sonrisa picaresca en sus labios se encontraba recostado en el regazo de Kanda sobre la cama del dueño de Muguen.

-claro-contesto inexpresivamente el pelinegro

-¿si te lo digo me das un beso?-pregunto inocente, el ojinegro sonrió ampliamente y le dio un profundo beso al pelirrojo –se llama…YUUUUUUUU!!-dijo cuando termino de recibir el pago, y le volvió a besar al terminar –y el conejo se llama Lavi-rió el de mirada color jade, se levanto y beso de nueva cuenta pero con muchísima ams pasión que las veces pasadas por lo que ambos decidierón ocultarse bajo las sabanas.

FIN

* * *

Oh, llegaron hasta aquí, bueno díganme que les pareció y déjenme un review por favor, bueno gracias por leer y nos vemos en la próxima escapada.


End file.
